


Almalexia's Innocence

by lorkhansplan



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Dunmer - Freeform, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, Elder Scrolls Lore, Morrowind, Skyrim - Freeform, Tribunal - Freeform, Vvardenfell, dagoth ur - Freeform, elder scrolls skyrim, oblivion, orcs are dumb, the elder scrolls, the elder scrolls lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorkhansplan/pseuds/lorkhansplan
Summary: Bad TES fan lore I wrote at 4 am. THE TRIBUANL RULEZ!





	Almalexia's Innocence

Almalexia’s Innocence   
By Madryana Alasyoni

The Tribunal is generally not as well-regarded as it once was, eras ago. They are often now disrespected and ridiculed, but a good portion of the time, those who are slandering the three are n’wahs who are not educated on what truly happened in their final days. Today I am going to specifically be talking about Mother Morrowind.  
Almalexia was indeed the one who slaughtered the Champion of Azura. We, the Dunmer, cannot deny that. As the saying goes though- the good always outweighs the bad. Almalexia had done many good deeds and performed lots of honorable actions through her life. She and Sotha Sil exterminated the over looming threat of Mehrunes Dagon, which saved Mournhold. Ayem once had fought a treacherous battle against our terrorizing neighbors - the Akaviri - and overall was a kid, considerate, loving soul towards her followers.  
The Lady of Mercy’s actions in the latter terms of her life where not directly her fault. Clearly, after relying on the Heart of Lorkhan for so long, and suddenly having it ripped from her did some psychological damage. It is exactly like when you take skooma away suddenly from an addict. We can therefore trace her actions right back to Dagoth Ur.  
It is a shame at the end of the day we lost the Tribunal, no matter what your opinion on them is. They did a lot for us Morrowind residents that us mortals would never been able to accomplish. Without Ayem, we might as well be as braindead as the Orcs.


End file.
